The present invention relates to a fuel agitating device for supplying fuel to an internal combustion engine in such a manner that it causes the engine emissions of carbon monoxide and hydrocarbon to be substantially reduced.
It is well known that internal combustion engines emit pollutants, namely, carbon monoxide and hydrocarbons. It is with a device which reduces the emissions of carbon monoxide and hydrocarbons that the present invention is concerned.